


A Lesson In Jealousy

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky thought jealousy was an emotion he was to strong to feel, he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson In Jealousy

Skye or Bobbi volunteered for the seduction missions, they always did.

"Not that I doubt either one of your intelligence, our target has a thing for women with a superior intelligence," Coulson said and all eyes slid to Jemma.

Bucky didn't know jealousy, there were some emotions he thought below him after everything he had been through, and jealousy was one of them. He'd been wrong.

The problem was he had no right to say a thing. Bucky wasn't in a relationship with Jemma, in fact, he refused to be. The extent of their relationship consisted of awkward conversations, one very intense rescue mission where he revealed to much when her life was in danger, and silent stares. That was it.

So he remained silent and was left behind to watch the progress with an audience. His skills hadn't been needed.

He had to hear every laugh and every compliment. 

He had to sit there and listen silently as Jemma was offered a tour of the rest of the facility and finally a trip to the host's office.

Then when Jemma finally had her answer she stunned the target.

'Oh bloody hell, I thought he'd never give it up. If the slimy git put his hand on my thigh one more time...' Jemma said over the comm.

Skye laughed, said something about Jemma now appreciating the other side of things.

'Disgusting little sleaze bag is what he was. I need two showers. Had the nerve grab my backside! Little slimy bastard was going in for a kiss when I stunned him.'

No one heard Bucky move, just the sound of a door slamming closed.  
\-------

For hours he stayed in the gym trying to work out his feelings, or at the very least exhaust himself. 

The door opened and he turned to see Jemma, no longer dressed to impressed. Her hair was wet, make up gone, and she looked as if she was dressed for bed. 

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about," he said and threw a punch.

"Skye said I should talk to you, that was followed by smirking from Bobbi."

They should mind there own business. Footsteps sounded as he punched the bag.

"Bucky," she said gently and touched his back.

In a fit of anger he raised his left arm and slammed it into the punching bag with enough force that it tore off the ceiling and flew across the room.

"Fine," he snapped and spun on her. "Every day I stay away because it's the right thing to do, but that disgusting piece of shit has his hands all over you."

Bucky walked away, unable to see her reaction, and grabbed a towel. His movements were angry as he wiped the sweat from his body.

"It wasn't exactly pleasant on my end," Jemma pointed out.

Bucky would get no where lashing out like he was, but he was out of control. "You made that evident from the full description everyone received." His voice was cruel to even his own ears.

"I was venting," she said sharply and came forward to stand in front of him. "Let me explain something to you Bucky Barnes. I tried, remember? I put myself out there only to be rejected. You didn't want me."

"You know that wasn't true," he responded, anger fading slightly at the reminder.

"Regardless, you pushed me away, and if you want to play martyr you don't have the right to act this way! One day it won't be a mission, one day there will be someone else and I'll have moved on from you. And you'll be here alone." Jemma stopped speaking, her face hard and eyes determined, then suddenly her face softened. "Bucky all you have to do is try."

But he couldn't, not even at the prospect of her being with someone else. She stared up at him sadly and turned away. Seeing her walk away from him, give up, made his chest ache. And he knew he wouldn't survive her being with someone else. 

He grabbed her arm, pulling her around, and kissed her.

A part of him thought Jemma might resist, but she didn't. Instead she threw herself into it, holding him tight in her arms.

Bucky pulled away and whispered against her lips. "No more missions which require any form of seduction, for my sanity's sake."

Jemma smiled. "As long as it's you seducing me we won't have a problem."

Bucky didn't have a problem with that deal in the least.


End file.
